Despicable Me: The Series
Despicable Me: The Series is an upcoming television series based on the film trilogy of the same name. Produced by Illumination Entertainment, Universal Television and Disney XD. Country of origin : France, Canada, United States Language: English, French Original release: March 30, 2019 – January 12, 2020 Original network: YTV, France 5, Disney XD Characters Main Characters *Felonius Gru *Lucy - Gru's wife. *Margo *Edith *Agnes *The Minions Antagonists Supporting Characters *Dr. Nefario Minor Characters Episodes Season 1 # Meet the Minions, Part 1 # Meet the Minions, Part 2 # Crash and Burn and Capture # Painted Faces # More Like Me # The In Betweeners # Fairytales # A Minion in Love # Entertaining Edith - Edith annoys her sisters and goes to look for a panda bear. # When I Grow Up - Edith gives a school report about what she wants to be when she grows up. With Gru for a dad, there is only one possible answer to this question: supervillain. # Boys Over Unicorns - Agnes meets a boy that she likes, which makes Gru worried that she might start preferring boys over unicorns. # The Snowy Bid For Freedom # Sky Troubles - Edith "borrows" Gru's jetpack and takes it for a joyride. But Margo doesn't react well to her middle sister taking off in the sky. Neither does Gru when he finds out. It's a rush to find Edith before she finds the ground-the hard way. # Wake-Up Call # Bad Minions # Daredevil Edith - Edith has decided she wants to be a daredevil, much to Margo's and Gru's dismay. She's ready to pull off the most dangerous of stunts, or as dangerous as a nine-year-old can get, and face pain and victory. # Failure is the Only Option # Everybody Loves Unicorns - Gru becomes concerned when Agnes seems to grow out of her obsession with unicorns. # Behind His Back # Hero Contradiction # Cookie Cutters # Tea Time With Vector # Agnes's Pranks # Bookworms & Apples - Edith finds she secretly loves reading, but if Gru and Margo find out they'd never let her hear the end of it. Can she and Agnes keep her secret, or will Margo get the chance to do the "in-your-face"? # The Bully # A Little Space # Despicable Us Part 1 # Despicable Us Part 2 Season 2 # Late Night Wrestling # Boomba # Family Vacation # She's Got Moxie # Say Cheese # What Should Have Happened # Hanging Out With Minions # A Little Trick or Treat # Bonding With Chomper # Jingle Minions # Snow Antics # Sister Bonding # My Minion Buddies # Brother Time # Banana Milkshakes # Old Memories # A Friend That Will Last Forever # A Master and His Minions # Double Trouble # Ain't I Just Despicable? # Adorable in Their Own Way # Dream of Agnes # Return of the Nerd # Despicable Days # Under a Blue Lamp # The Changing of the Guard # Destiny Season 3 #Playgroup #Minion Tales Part 1 #Minion Tales Part 2 #Pure Chaos #License to Slumber #Doll Day Afternoon #Getting to Know You #The Rookie #Minion House Party #Class Rivals #Feeding Frenzy #Sweet Villainy #Despicable Girls #Kyle Does a Loop (Last Episode) Voice Cast *Roger Craig Smith as Felonius Gru *Grey DeLisle as Lucy Wilde *Kristen Li as Agnes *Jessica DiCicco as Edith *Grace Rolek as Margo *Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud as the Minions Production Trivia This is Universal and Disney XD's second partnership on a tv series based on one of Universals movie, The first being Fievels American Tails based on the movie An American Tail. Category:TV Series Category:Despicable Me Category:Despicable Me: The Series Category:Universal Pictures Category:Disney XD Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Canadian TV series Category:Nickelodeon Category:NBCUniversal Category:Universal Television Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas